


The Lady and the Masked Saber

by WaterDarkE



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: It all started with a summoning after Lostbelt 3...





	The Lady and the Masked Saber

“Mom! Dad! Little brother! Don’t go! Please!” She reached toward the abyss, seeing their receding figures.

Chasing after them in the dark, as they only became smaller. Tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

“Please don’t leave me alone!”  

For a moment, her body felt heavy and she kept falling, and falling, and falling. All fades to black.

* * *

Waking up abruptly, she sat straight up, sweat covering her face. By habit, she turned to the picture by her side. The best and only one she had left of her own family. Grabbing it, she hugged it to herself.

“I miss you all… Why did you have to die so soon…”

Most of humanity was reduced to dust with the introduction of the Lostbelts. And out of those very people, she remained the last true Master. By pure luck? Perhaps. But through countless toils, she has persevered. Saving the world once was never enough, but repeatedly. An endless journey. Just the thought of how long it would take was tiring enough. She just completed the third Lostbelt, the one taking place in her distant ancestral homeland. But, by erasing a possible timeline existence, how much blood of the innocents stained her hands? She continued to see the faces of those she killed in her dreams. Tears filled her eyes, at the guilt that bubbled within her, her body shaking, and she hugged herself.

Sighing, she took a few minutes before getting out of bed. Drank a bit of water, took a much needed shower, and stepped out of her room, within the Wandering Sea. It was a close replication of Chaldea, which she and the others had long abandoned in their journey. Looking out into the hallway, she saw only the ocean’s depths.

Staring at it, with it being early morning, the water remained dark. Closing her eyes for a moment, she heard a familiar voice and whirled around. 

“Morning, Senpai.” Mashu smiled in the dim light. “It’s almost breakfast time. Would you like to join the others?” She then gestured to the figures of a few of the servants still left in Chaldea heading toward the cafeteria. Enkidu. Caster Gil. Arthur Pendragon. Rama. Shiki. Ereshkigal. Ryouma. And a few others who joined her along the way. They all gave some sort of wave before continuing on.

“I’m okay for now. At the moment, I’m not interested in eating.” She smiled wryly. “My appetite isn’t good today.”

Mashu looked a bit crestfallen, before understanding overcame her. 

“That’s okay, Senpai.” The shielder patted her back. “Instead of eating, do you want me to help you set up in the Summoning Chamber? After the recent Lostbelt, we finally have access to the Saint Graphs of the new servants with some Saint Quartz as well. No catalysts however…”

“That’s okay Mashu. Like usual, we’ll have to rely on one thing. Luck.”

* * *

The new Chaldean Summoning Chamber was incredibly new, enough that there was still the scent of paint. The Captain who Sion summoned was incredibly versatile, so thankfully he matched the specifications and original format of the room like that of the original Summoning Chamber.

She stood on a summoning circle, before another set of intricate runes, matching that of Mashu’s shield. Hearing the bubbling of chatter of some of the nearby chatter, she heard someone quiet them down. 

Once more, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. How many times has she done this, she couldn’t help but wonder. With great successes and great losses. It was in itself, pulling from an endless expanse, depending on the Goddess of Fortune. But, now, they needed support more than ever. Especially, as she was the only Master left.

Holding out her right hand, she repeated the incantation she knew by heart, the command seals glowing a fiery red.

_ “Let silver and steel be the essence. _

_ Let stone and the Archduke of contracts by the foundation. _

_ Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. _

_ Let the three-forked road from the crown until the kingdom rotates. _

_ Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. And once more. _

_ Let it be declared now. Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. _

_ Submit to my beckoning. Answer, if you admit to my will and this truth. _

_ An oath will be sworn here. _

_ I, Yan Wanling, true and sole Master of Chaldea, shall obtain all of the virtues of Heaven. _

_ I shall have dominion over all the evils of Hell. _

_ From the Seventh Heaven, attended by three great words of power. _

_ Come forth from the ring of restraint, the Throne of Heroes, protector of the holy balance!” _

With a blinding flash of blue light, the orbs upon the platform spun, covered with golden sparks. Gasps filled the room as all tried to figure the silhouette who appeared before them.

The light cleared, as a figure knelt upon the platform. A fearsome mask covered his face, barely hiding brilliant blue and violet eyes. Wearing ancient Chinese style clothing, with a sword by his side. It could only be one person.

“Servant, Saber. The Prince of Lanling has accepted your summon. I am aware visiting with a mask is truly impolite, but I ask of you to overlook it.”

He then looked up, and for a moment, was awed. The master who summoned him seemed to have come from his ancient homeland. With hair as black as ebony, but was oddly curly. She had a normal, but slightly handsome face, but whose eyes betrayed countless struggles beyond her youth. There was a slight air of familiarity. 

“Ahh… I see how it is then.” He stood up, and knelt before the master. “May I borrow your hand?”

She nodded and he gently grasped it, placing it above the gem on his mask. 

“Mistress Yan, I will serve you devotedly. Never will your trust in me fail, as my loyalty is without an end. I, Gao Changgong, will uphold that vow.” 

Tears slowly fell from her eyes, with a feeling of “finally.” Unexpectedly, she knelt down and gave him a hug, with the servants around her looking quite surprised. She has never done such a thing before. 

Gao patted her back for a while, as she calmed down. She was so relieved to have summoned another servant, and the only one from the third Lostbelt she wanted to see again. Recently, her luck has been horrific, so it truly was a blessing for him to come to her. 


End file.
